Beautiful Green eyes
by Whispering Ember
Summary: Edward visits a witch on a "hunting trip" now he has 24 hours to be human with Bella. Funny situations and Lemons are promised detailed and juicy lemons i might add X3
1. Chapter 1

_AN: So0o0o0o I began this awhile ago and I really like it. It's basically what if Edward was human for a day. Originally it was going to be cute and fluffy, a story actually formed... Who knew? So here it is. I've broken up into three parts so far. Part four is a work in progress._

**Beautiful Green Eyes**

_Take my hand and close your eyes, young one._

_You come to me because you seek my gifts._

_Those who come to me with selfish desires are turned away, and those truly wicked, destroyed where they stand._

_But you, young vampire, are pure of heart._

_There is nothing more selfless than true love._

_With your heart, as white as snow, I grant your wish._

_Only for a day may you walk among the mortals._

_Use your time wisely._

_Now... Awaken..._

My eyes drifted open releasing from a dark daze. The sky above me was bright and blue; the ground beneath me was cold and plush. I closed my eyes again and breathed in, taking in the sweet, yet subtle smell of the Earth. My eyes snapped open. Normally I could smell everything around me. The grass, the soil, the trees, the creatures within the trees, but aroma surrounding me was very subtle.

I began to panic. My heart started to pound. The feeling surprised me. My hands flew to my chest, clutching the shirt that lay over it. My breath stopped short. I couldn't remember the last time I felt my heart beat. I looked down at my hand. It was still pale in color, but had an undertone of peach. I hesitantly touched the soft skin with my other hand. A smile began to pull at the corners of my lips. My hands reached to touch my face; my soft, warm face... A silent chuckle rumbled in my chest. The sky suddenly became brighter and I threw my hands out in front of me again. My laugh came out louder, almost hysterical as I looked upon my non-glittered skin.

Something began to vibrate in my pocket causing me to jump. I fumbled clumsily for my phone getting quickly irritated. For a moment, I thought back on my decision; everything was so difficult. As soon as the phone was out of my pocket and to my ear, it clicked over to voice mail. I cursed under my breath and scrolled the call history. It was Bella. I opened my voicemail and returned the phone to my ear.

"Hi," Bella began. The sweet sound of her voice made my heart start pounding again, "I know you're out hunting right now, but I just wanted to say I miss you and I love you. I'll see you tonight. Kay... bye." I felt my lips curl up into a smile again. How did I get so lucky to find such a wonderful woman, a woman who loved me despite everything? My mind suddenly shifted from joy to panic again. How would she react to me now? Would she pull away from me? What if she left me?

I sighed and looked at my phone. "There's only one way to find out..." I said to myself. Awestruck, I froze at the sound of my voice. It still sounded like me, but something was different; my voice was rougher. I smiled at the bittersweet thought of Bella fainting at the sight of me.

I pulled myself off the ground, wobbling slightly. I understood now how Bella could be so clumsy. I looked around myself. Trees surrounded me from every angle. They all blurred together looking the same no matter which way I turned my head. Where had I parked my car? I sighed while shoving my hands into my pockets. I decided to move forward. If I spent my only day as a human lost in the woods I would be irate.

I found my car in a matter of minutes. It was close by off to the north, parked on the edge of the road. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and slid into the car, hitting my knee on the steering wheel.

"Damn it!" I rubbed my knee as the pain slowly faded away. I sighed as I put the key into the ignition and turned it. The car began to purr as I glanced up into my rearview mirror. My eyes stopped there as I took in the sight. My eyes, which used to be a light golden color, were now a bright green with flecks yellow in them. I stared at them for a long moment, my smile returning once again.

The drive to Bella's house was an adventure. I drove the familiar route at my normal speed. As the speedometer needle closed in on seventy, the trees around me started to blur together in a brown and green haze. My heart began pounding again, and I realized this is something I would have to get used to because so many things cause this condition. I clutched the steering wheel tighter. I could normally see what was going on around me at eighty, even one hundred miles per hour, but not seeing every small detail terrified me. The car continued to climb faster and faster in speed. I didn't know how to drive any other way.

Suddenly a car horn blared through the air. I slammed on my brakes at the reaction of seeing the car right in front of me. I just barely missed it as I swerved to the right and stopped. My head slammed again the head rest. My breath was coming out in pants and my hands were shaking.

"You fucking asshole!!!" I faintly heard someone scream at me. I sat there, my eyes wide, and let my breathing return to normal. I eased the gas pedal lightly, not daring to go above thirty-five.

I pulled up to Bella's familiar white house. I cut the engine and rested my head against the steering wheel, happy that my ride was finally over and two tons of steel weren't hurtling toward me anymore. I glanced up to the house. Her truck was in the drive way, but Charlie's cruiser was gone. Perfect.

I threw open the door and jogged up to the house, jumping up the first two steps, missing the third and slamming the same knee I hit in the car earlier into the wooden porch. "Shit..." I cursed as I rubbed my knee again. The concept of pain was quickly becoming my enemy.

As the pain subsided, I pulled myself up and limped slightly to Bella's door. I took a deep breath and knocked three times. My heart pounded in my chest as I waited for her to appear. I placed my hand on my chest, as if to still my heart. The door flew open and I felt my breath stop in my throat.

The beautiful girl before me wore her hair up in a slick pony tail, her bangs sweeping across her forehead. Her skin was pale with a slight hue of apricot. Her cheeks were slightly pink. Her pale skin contrasted much to her dark brown hair and deep chocolate eyes. Her lips were comparable in color to that of a cherry blossom. Her body was slim, curving slightly at her waist and back out at her hips.

Her perfect body was covered with a royal blue, button up, short sleeved shirt. Three buttons were undone at the top revealing the lacey, white tank top she wore beneath it. The tank was cut low enough to reveal the valley between her round, plump breasts. Her legs were covered in a pair of dark blue, tight jeans that flared ever so slightly at her calf. The jeans hugged the curve of hips. On her feet she wore a pair of black, aged Converse shoes.

Everything about her was perfect, beautiful, and god, did it turn me on.

Her smile was wide as she opened the door, until she caught sight of me. It faded slightly as she looked me up and down. Then she finally spoke with her angel like voice, "Can I help you?"

She... she really didn't know who I was. Did I look that different?

"Bella, it's me..." I smiled intently as I took a step forward. She instantly took a step back from me. I froze and I felt my smile fade. I was afraid of this. "Bella it's me... Edward..." She took another step back and looked me up and down again. I smiled a little more, though it wasn't a smile of happiness; it was more reassuring and hesitant.

Her eyes rested on my face as she really looked at me for the first time. She squinted her eyes and took a step forward. I smiled a little wider. Surely she'd recognized that.

"E...Edward?" She stuttered. I nodded as she took another step forward, her hand slightly extended. She hesitated, still not trusting her eyes, but then reached slowly for my face. As her warm fingers brushed my cheek, it seemed as if electricity began to course through my body. I slowly placed my hand on top of hers and leaned my head into her hand, breathing in deeply. Normally my throat would have burst into flames as the smell of her blood assaulted me, but all that I could detected with my muted sense of smell was a slight hint of freesia on her soft skin.

"Edward...?" I smiled and nodded once again. She laid her hand flat against my cheek and took another step forward looking into my eyes, "You… Your eyes are green." She chuckled nervously as she looked deep into my eyes. With that, her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell into my arms.

_A/N: So what did you think? Hit me up with a comment so I can improve the story to your liking. (If I finish it before you comment then you S.O.L XP)_


	2. Chapter 2

Even without my vampire strength, Bella was still extremely light. I picked her up and placed her on the couch in the living room. I knelt beside her on the floor, dabbing her head with a cool washcloth. She stirred slightly, moaning softly. God, she was so beautiful when she slept. I could spend the rest of my existence just watching her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and looked up at me. I smiled down at her. She blinked once... twice... a third time then she sat up causing me to roll back off my knees onto my butt in surprise.

We stared at each other for a long moment, both of us too afraid to move. She leaned forward, crawling on her hands and knees towards me. I held my breath as she reached out and lightly touched a strand of my hair. I exhaled slowly as she smiled slightly and let the tip of her finger brush down my nose. Her face was only a few inches away from mine as she inspected it. I let my eyes drift close as my heart broke out into a sprint.

The sound of her giggles made my eyes snap back open. She was smiling widely, "It really is you." She said between giggles. I couldn't help but to chuckle as well. Her laughter was too cute to be legal. Her dark chocolate eyes focused on mine. She stared for a long moment before saying, "You have beautiful green eyes."

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. She giggled even more as my eyes widened and my hand flew up to my face at the new found sensation. "How did this happen?" She asked.

My eyes shifted over to the window for a moment, then back to her eyes as I sighed, "For the past couple months when we would go on the long hunting trips," She rolled back onto her butt as well and crossed her legs in front of her, "I went out tracking." She looked at me with curious eyes as I continued, "I'd give anything to be human for you, so I read about this woman in some of Carlisle's journals who had amazing powers. I spent some time trying to find her, to see if she was still alive and could help me."

"So you're telling me some woman just turned you human… just like that?" I nodded. She reached out and took my hand in hers, letting the tips of her fingers brush against my now soft skin. I shivered slightly at the touch and closed my eyes. I felt her hands wrap around mine. She sniffled softly. My eyes snapped open. Her head was turned down, her face hidden by her bangs. She sniffled again.

"Bella...?" I gently pulled my hand out of hers and leaned forward, trying to see her face.

She shook her head slightly, "I didn't want this." She looked up at me, tears streaming down her face, "Just one lifetime with you isn't enough." She began to sob, "The thought of you dying one day I just... I just can't stand it."

I stayed silent for a moment. She was crying? This wasn't a reaction I was prepared for. I thought she would be overjoyed and disappointed that it was only for today. I placed my hands on either side of her face and lifted her head. I didn't deserve the girl in front of me. I looked into her brown eyes, now red from crying, "Bella, you never cease to surprise me." I ran one of my hands through her soft brown hair, "I only wish to understand you. Understand why you react certain ways, understand why you love certain foods," I lightly brushed her cheek with the back of my hand causing her to turn a bright red, "Why you blush whenever I touch you." I gently wiped away her tears, "This is only temporary. I'll be back to normal by the end of the day."

She sniffed, "Really?" I nodded my head. She placed her hand on top of mine and slowly removed it from her face, holding it in her hand and tracing the lines in my palm with her thumb. The touch sent shivers up and down my spine. She looked up to my face, examining it again. Her other hand reached out and softly traced the edge of my bottom lip. I closed my eyes and let her continue tracing the planes of my face, "This is so weird." Her voice was still slightly shaking from her sobs, "A good kind of weird, I guess." The corners of my mouth curled into a small smile,.

I opened my eyes slowly to look into hers. They were still slightly red from crying, but they were starting to clear up. One single tear rested at the corner of her eye. I softly laid my hand on her cheek, her skin not seeming so fragile. With my thumb, I wiped her tear away, my eyes locking with hers.

She stared back, her eyes wide and doe-like. Her face began to turn a bright crimson as she looked away. I placed my finger beneath her chin and brought her face back to mine. My heart began pounding in my chest again causing my breath to quicken. My eyes glanced down to my chest then back to her eyes. A smile played with her lips as she placed her hand on my chest, steadying my heart before it could jump out of my chest.

She bit her lip, chewing on it nervously. I found myself leaning forward, involuntarily, wanting to taste her soft, full lips for myself. My eyes began to drift close, my heart pounding even harder. My lips brushed against hers ever so slightly. I heard her inhale deeply as she pressed her lips against mine. My hand tangled into her hair of its own accord as I felt her hand move down my chest. Placing my other hand at the small of her back, I pulled her closer to me. I felt her soft, warm tongue trace over my top lip.

In the back of my mind I felt a strange urge to stop this before it went any further. It was too dangerous. But with these new human feelings, my will power hushed my vampire instincts as she climbed into my lap straddling me, her fingers wrapping themselves around fistfuls of my hair. Her tongue began fighting with mine, battling for dominance. Everything around me began to spin as I heard her moan in pleasure. My hands made their way under her shirt and up her back. Her soft skin felt feverish everywhere I touched.

A loud ringing sounded through the house making both of our eyes snap open. We pulled apart, both of our breathing fast and heavy. Bella quickly jumped up, stumbling towards the phone.

"Hello?" She answered. I sat up off the floor. When had I laid back? I placed my hand on my chest as my heart rate slowly returned to normal, "Uh... alright." I pulled myself up and wobbled towards her. My legs felt like jelly. I guess I understand now why Bella was so clumsy after our mini make-out sessions. I smiled to myself and leaned against the door frame, "You be careful. I'll see you tomorrow night, bye." She hung up the phone and looked at me. I smiled and she blushed slightly.

"Who was that?" It was so weird not having my acute hearing.

"Charlie." She placed the phone back on the receiver, "He's making some head way in a case over in Seattle. He's staying the night at a hotel." I nodded my head and looked down at my feet. I glanced back up at her. She was looking down as well, her blush still remaining on her cheeks. I reached out and pull on a strand of her hair, twirling it around my fingers. A loud growling sound broke the silence between us. My eyes widened with surprise. I recognized this sound, but not coming from me. Bella looked up at me and giggled at my expression.

"Dinner time for the human?" She began giggling even more.

I smiled nervously, "I... I guess so." I laughed with her, taking her hand and pulling her to me, "So where would you like to go eat, my treat?"

She began to chew on her lip and looked up at the ceiling, thinking for a moment. God, it's just not right to tempt me with such a cute being. She looked back at me and smiled, "Do you remember that Italian restaurant you brought me to a while ago?"

I smiled and nodded, "Sounds perfect." She began to pull my hand towards the door. I noticed her keys still sitting on the table and pulled her to stop, "Uh... maybe you should drive..." She looked at me with a curious expression, "I, uh, almost got into an accident on the way here..." I chuckled nervously as her eyes widened, "The only way I know how to drive is at 100 miles per hour. It's very difficult with all these slow human reactions." Bella rolled her eyes grabbing her keys off the table and walking out the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive to Port Angeles wasn't a long one. It may have something to do with me watching Bella the entire time and laughing when she blushed.

We parked in front of the restaurant and walked, our fingers laced together, inside. We were seated quickly. The waitress took our drink orders and scurried away. Bella ordered an ice tea, I ordered a Coke. I remember her ordering it last time we came here.

I took a large drink of the soda and swallowed. A weird tickling sensation came to my nose. My hand flew up to my face, rubbing my nose trying to get the strange sensation to go away. I looked up with one eye as Bella began giggling again.

"Bubbles go to your nose?" She began laughing harder as I pushed the drink away from me. The waitress walked passed again, "Excuse me, can we get another iced tea." She managed to say between giggles.

"I'm happy my torment amuses you." I said plainly, rubbing my nose again.

Bella's giggles slowly subsided as she reached for the menu. I copied her movements and picked up my own. I looked down the list of foods, and my brow furrowed. I had no problem reading the Italian meals. I knew what everything was and what it was made of. The only problem was I didn't know what I liked.

"Are you two ready to order?" My eyes widened, I still had no idea what to order.

"Umm... I think I'm going to get the spinach ravioli." Bella folded her menu and handed it to the waitress.

"And for you Sir?" I looked up at Bella with what felt like a panicked expression.

Bella smiled, "And he'll have the spaghetti and meatballs." She took the menu out of my hand and gave it to the waitress as well. I sighed as the waitress walked away and Bella exploded into giggles... again... It was so weird, her coming to my rescue instead of me coming to hers, even in little instances like this. Normally I was completely on top of things. I picked up my tea and took a sip, happy that those cursed bubbles wouldn't attack my nose again.

The tea had a sweet, earthy taste to it with an undertone of lemon. It was delicious. I took another long sip and swallowed noisily.

"So..." I looked up at Bella. She was pushing her straw around her glass, "What's it like, being human?" She whispered the last part.

I leaned forward on my elbows, "Well," I hesitated, letting my eyes wander around the room for a moment, "it's... it's different." I chuckled and she smiled, "I mean everything." I picked up the wrapper from my straw and twisted it around in my fingers, "The way everything feels. The way everything smells. Mostly it's quiet."

"Yeah, I would guess so without the awesome super hearing." She took a sip of her tea.

I smiled, "Not just that. I..." I looked over my shoulder to make sure no one was around, "Usually my mind is so full of voices. Now, there's nothing except my own thoughts."

Bella rested her cheek on her hand, "You mean... it just went away?" I nodded. She opened her mouth to say something else, but stopped as the waitress brought our food.

I eyed the spaghetti on my plate. It looked good, like the pictures you see in magazines. I inhaled slowly. It smelled good too. I picked up my fork and pushed one of the meatballs to the other side of my plate. Sighing, I twirled a long strand of pasta around the utensil and examined it from every angle. In one swift movement, I closed my eyes and shoved the fork into my mouth. My eyes snapped back open. It was amazing. I looked up at Bella. She was smiling.

"Good isn't it?" She popped a ravioli into her mouth. I merely nodded as I twirled a bigger bite around my fork. The combination of flavors in my mouth were delightful and I couldn't get enough. In the next few minutes my plate was half empty. I reached out for my drink when I noticed Bella staring at me, a small smile on her lips.

I swallowed what was in my mouth, "What?"

She continued staring her smile growing a little wider. Then she simply stated, "You have sauce on your face."

I furrowed my brow and wiped around my lips, "Did I get it?" Bella chuckled softly, shaking her head. Leaning over the table, she reached for my face. Her thumb lightly caressed the side of my cheek. Time seemed to slow down as I watched her slowly sit back into her seat. Her hand slowly inched towards her face as her mouth opened slightly. She placed her thumb in her mouth and sucked lightly leaving her thumb completely clean.

My heart began pounding in my chest. It was the most erotic thing I had ever seen her do. Suddenly I was hungry. Not the same kind of hungry that would be subsided with food, but hunger for the body of the girl in front of me. I watched intently as she licked her lips slightly. I shifted uncomfortably as I felt my member twitch. Was she torturing me?

"How are we doing here?" The sound of the waitress' voice brought me out of my trance, "Are we having dessert tonight?"

I glanced at Bella. If we were getting dessert she would be the one order it, "I'm completely stuffed, how about a couple boxes?" The waitress nodded and scurried away again.

I shifted over to my side, pulling out my wallet and laying down my platinum credit card on the table. I took a deep breath to steady myself; I wanted nothing more than to jump over the table and take Bella right there and then.

We left the restaurant soon after paying. I held the door open for Bella and she smiled thanking me. She then stopped in the doorway and groaned. I raised my eyebrow and looked past her. It was raining. Thank god Bella had parked so close to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**__ Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews, there's alot of suggestions that you made that I'm really thinking about including! I hope you enjoy that one and keep with the reviews! They really inspire me to put out better work for you guys!_

We drove back to her house in silence. I couldn't help but to enjoy how quiet everything was. I heard Bella sigh and turned my head. She was squinting trying to see through the pounding rain. It was seven at night and the sun was almost set. I pulled one of her hands off the wheel and kissed it lightly before lacing my fingers within hers. A smile grew on her face as she continued to concentrate on the road.

Suddenly weird vibrations began to shake the truck. We both glanced around as an ominous groaning sound came from in the front of the vehicle. My eyes widened as smoke began to pour out from under the hood. Bella groaned as she pulled over to the side of the road, cutting the engine.

She punched her dashboard, "Stupid piece of shit." She mumbled.

I placed my hand on her knee, "Calm down, love. I'll go take a look at it." I kissed her cheek softly before opening my door and exposing myself to the cool, wet rain.

I pulled up the hood, securing it into place with the metal rod. The smoke wafted up into my face causing me to cough. I fanned my arm over it dispersing the grayish cloud. Everything was dark and I couldn't make out any details. I leaned around the truck.

"Bella, do you have a flash light?" I called.

After a few short moments she rolled down her window, "No, I don't!" She called back, "I thought I did, but I guess not."

I pinched the brim of my nose and walked back around to the passenger side. I climbed back in, my body now soaked and freezing. I rubbed my hands together, "Damn human eyes." I managed to mutter through my chattering teeth. I looked over at Bella whose head was leaning against the steering wheel, "So what do we do now?"

She sighed and pulled her head away from the wheel. She looked down the road, almost glaring at it. She shrugged, "My house isn't that far. We could walk."

We both looked of the windshield, watching the fat droplets fall and splatter on the black street, neither of us moving. Then with a unison sigh, we opened our doors and darted out into storm.

Bella squealed as the cold rain hit her warm body and she made a run back for the truck, screaming, "Bad idea! Bad idea! Let's go back!"

I playfully grabbed her arm and pulled her away, "No, what if the truck explodes?" Her foot caught on something and she fell forward, clutching my arm. I assume that her intention was to steady herself, but instead she began to take me down with her. She half screamed, half laughed as we both began to stumble back. I managed to regain our balance as we both exploded into hysterical laughter. I pulled at her hand again, "Come on before you catch a cold!"

We began to jog down the street, randomly tripping or splashing in a puddle, and giggling like fools. We made it to her house in a few minutes, both of us clomping up the stairs like horses, still laughing at each other. I bent forward, panting. I'd never been so winded. She quickly unlocked the door and sped inside. I followed close behind her. I shivered at the sudden warmth that engulfed me. I glanced up at Bella and my eyes nearly fell out of my head.

Her body, which was wrapped in the blue dress shirt and jeans, was now drenched. Said clothing was plastered to her, leaving very little to the imagination. I felt my member twitch again as I scanned her body. My eyes landed on her face. It was slightly flushed from the cold rain. God did she look cute with that blush. She began to ring her hair out into the sink.

"Ugh, I hate the rain..." She mumbled as she flipped her hair back. She brushed passed me, completely oblivious to my staring, "Come on, I'll get you some dry clothes."

I followed her up the stairs and waited outside of Charlie's room for her. She returned with a pair of gray flannel pajama bottoms, "Here," She held them out to me, "They might be a little big, but it's better than nothing." She smiled as she pushed me towards the bathroom.

I wasn't too sure how she felt about the situation, but I was totally fine with going without clothes. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the counter, leaning against it. I took a deep breath as my body calmed down.

I finally understood how Bella could get so carried away with her hormones. It seemed I had no control over my body. I ran a hand through my damp hair and sighed. I looked at myself in the mirror. My face was flush. I turned the faucet on cold and splashed some onto my face. That seemed to help my body settle. I quickly changed into the sweat pants and exited the bathroom.

I opened her door and froze in the door way. There she stood half-naked before me. My eyes raked up her long, slender legs. They were usually hidden by a pair of jeans. My eyes rested on her luscious bottom that was barely covered with a pair of boy shorts. My eyes continued to glide up her back. It was mostly bare except for the thin piece of fabric that was her bra. I felt myself twitch again, so much for taking a moment to calm myself.

_**A/N**__ Sorry it's short but it seemed like the best place to cut it at... This was written as one big one shot... but its really long for that so I'm breaking it up. Tell me what you think, I always appreciate reviews. (P.S. I decided I need a beta for my other twilight story to keep me on task AND to proof read... I personally can't be bothered checking my work ^_^)_

_~Whispering Ember_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: OMG THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY_

_A-MAH-ZING! _

_So I know it took forever to get out but HERE WE GO! The promised moment! I hope you all enjoy it took forever to write. I wrote about a paragraph every other day... I really don't know why it took me so long... but here it is! It's the longest chapter so far. _

She turned suddenly, her eyes widened with surprise. My first instinct was to apologize, but I couldn't move. My greedy eyes took in the sight of her hungrily. I watched as her cheeks turned a bright red. Oh that beautiful, heavenly blush.

She made no move to cover herself, instead she turned towards me allowing me to see her entire body and dropped the small green t-shirt she was about to put on. My eyes flew to hers as I watched her eyes darken with lust. Her seductive stare sent me over the edge.

I began to walk towards her, hesitantly at first, but then picking up speed. I pushed her against the wall and crushed my lips against hers. Her hands found their way to the back of my neck and she clung for dear life as she kissed me hungrily. My hands roughly moved up her body and around to her back as I trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. I pulled her closer as she moaned and arched her back into me.

My hands greedily felt her body, tracing over every line of her as I kissed her collared bone. She gasped as they found her breasts. I felt my erection grow harder as I lightly massaged her swollen mounds. My lips found hers again. I gently squeezed her erect nipple and earned a soft moan in response. She was driving me absolutely insane. My hands slid down and lightly traced the skin beneath hear cream colored bra.

I froze as something in my mind clicked. I shouldn't be doing this. What if I get carried away? What if I hurt her? I pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. She was surprised by my suddenness.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." I managed to say between my panting.

Her expression immediately turned to that of determination. Before I could untangle our bodies from each other, she pushed against my chest, causing me to stumble back and fall flat onto her bed. Her face was smug as she walked towards me.

All my vampire restraint flew out the window again as she climbed on top of me, crushing her lips against mine again. Her lips brushed along my jaw and up to my ear, "I'm not." She whispered. Lightly, she traced her tongue along my earlobe. The action made me shudder. I placed my hands on either side of her face and pulled her to me, passionately kissing her lips. I pulled myself as my hands felt up her to her round bottom. I squeezed it gently and earned a gasp in response.

She smiled against my mouth as my hands continued their journey up and fumbled with the clasp of her bra. The thin piece of fabric fell between us causing me to freeze once again. The sight of her beautiful breasts before me was almost enough to stop my heart. I couldn't help but to stare. Bella's face turned a bright crimson as the seconds ticked by. She looked away, hunching forward slightly, embarrassed.

"Bella," I placed one hand on her cheek and brought her eyes to mine, "you are the most beautiful thing I know, please don't be embarrassed." I pressed my lips against her soft swollen lips, softly sucking her bottom lip into my mouth. She moaned softly as my kisses trailed down her neck, across her collared bone, down her chest. She gasped as I kissed the valley between her perfect breasts.

My hands snaked up her body, caressing every inch of her skin on their way up. They hesitated slightly at right beneath her swollen mounds; I had no idea what I was doing. Bella arched her back into, as if begging me to touch her, and who the hell was I to disappoint? My hands softly cupped each of her breasts. A low hiss escaped between her teeth. I began massaging them gently and uncertainly. She moaned in pleasure and arched her back even more. I smirked. Apparently I was doing this right.

I continued massaging them as her head lulled back. Experimenting a little more, I held her small, pink nipple between two of my fingers and gently squeezed, rolling them around slightly. She gasped and threw her arms on my shoulders, clutching them for support. Her head rolled back up and I met her gaze. Her expression mirrored mine, excitement, love, and most of all lust.

Just as she let her eyes flutter close, I went farther. Leaning my head down, I lightly flicked my tongue over one of her erect nipples. She gasped again, her grip on my shoulders becoming tighter. Happy with her reaction, I traced my tongue over her nipple again, slowly circling around it before pulling away. She gasped again and let out a soft moan. Her little hands roughly made their way up the back of my neck and tightly fisted my hair. Her hips rocked against mine, making my erection harder than it already was.

I hissed softly at the feeling as my hands grabbed her hips roughly. I pulled her nipple into my mouth, sucking on it as I pushed her hips willing her to rock against me again. Her head rolled back as I sucked harder. Her skin was sweet and warm in my mouth. I groaned against her breast as she bucked her hips again. My arm snaked around her waist as I pulled her to me, lying back onto the bed. My other hand clumsily fumbled with her other breast, gently massaging it.

I felt her hand glide down my front. Suddenly she grasped my length, causing me to hiss through my teeth again. I leaned forward, nuzzling into her neck as she stroked slowly. Painfully slow. My breath came out in pants as she continued stroking me. I began massaging her breast again, begging her with my desperate movements to work faster. She moaned with pleasure and granted me my silent wish.

My head lulled back and my hand slowed as I became lost in the pleasure she gave me. Her soft, hot lips found my throat and began a trail up to my ear and back down, softly nipping now and again. I groaned in pleasure. My head rolled forward again and rested lazily on her shoulder.

Her small hands slowed to a stop and inched their way to my chest, pushing me down slowly onto the bed. My eyes, heavy with bliss, opened in enough time to see her on her knees before me. My eyes widened in surprise. Her gaze met mine and she turned bright shade of red. Before I could soothe away her embarrassment, she looked away from me, quickly taking firm hold of me again.

My head fell hard onto the bed as she began stroking me again. My hips moved slightly in time with her hand. My breathing had quickened and was coming out and pants now. What she did next caught me by surprise. I felt something warm and slick sliding up and down my member. My head snapped up to see Bella's lips wrapped around me and her head bobbing up and down, up and down, up... and... down.

My head fell back onto the bed as a hiss pulled through my teeth. She pulled up slowly, circling her tongue around my tip before diving back down. I groaned loudly. My hands found their way to her hair and wound themselves in the dark mass, now wavy from the evening rain.

"Oh... god... Bella..." I moaned. I picked up my head to see if all this pleasure was really coming from her mouth. It was impossible to believe. A faint blush still colored her cheeks. That beautiful, heavenly blush that made me melt.

She seemed to become just as lost in my pleasure as I was. She began to suck harder, using her hand and pump the part of my manhood that wouldn't fit in her mouth, and moaning back in response to my sounds. As she moaned, her lips vibrated sending a new pleasure up my body causing me to shiver.

I realized that my hips were bucking in time with her bobbing, my moans growing longer and louder by the moment. I felt my body tense as she continued to suck, using her tongue to caress my length. I lifted my head up again, meeting her wide brown eyes. She slowly pulled up, circling her tongue around my tip. She looked at me long enough to smirk before taking me back into her mouth, my tip hitting the softness of the back of her throat.

I gasped, my head falling back down onto the bed, "F...fuck..." was all I could whisper as she continued to work me. I felt the tension grow, my release only a few short seconds away. I wasn't ready for it to end, though. I wanted to prolong the amazing pleasure her beautiful mouth gave me, but then she did it again.

Without warning she shoved my member to deep into her mouth, crumbling my resolve. I exploded into her mouth with a loud groan. My hands fisted her hair as an orgasm wracked my entire body.

I collapsed back onto the bed, my breathing coming out in pants and my heart pounding. I placed my hand on my chest. I felt disgusted with my pleasure now. I had come in her mouth. I tried to sit up, but found my limbs to be the constancy of Jell-o, "Bella... I'm sorry. I couldn't..." I glance up at her and my eyes widened.

On the corner of her mouth was some white liquid. With hooded eyes, her tongue darted out to clean it up. I watched in amazement as she bent down and licked up every last drop. She pulled back, licking her lips again and humming in contentment.

I raised an eyebrow at the smirk on her face. She smiled wider in response. I lifted myself up, my limbs obtaining more solidity. I pushed her back onto the floor, "Now it's my turn." I smiled. She giggled as I kissed down her neck again, nipping and licking at her hardened nipples.

She arched her back, moaning softly. I continued down her body, kissing every inch of her soft skin. I paused a moment to trace along her navel, causing her to giggle again. I placed my hand inside her thigh, kissing it softly.

I felt her shiver slightly under the touch. I glanced up. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was heavy, almost panting, in anticipation. I smirked to myself, tracing my finger along the waistband of her underwear. I looked up again. Her eyes were still closed, but she was biting her lip, her cheeks slightly flushed. I allowed my finger to trace around the waist band of her shorts. She twitched slightly with anticipation. It was so much fun teasing her.

My finger continued down its path. It came to rest between her legs where I rubbed her gently. A soft sigh of pleasure and annoyance came from Bella. I smirked again. I cupped her, pressing against her. I could feel the heat from her as she moved against my hand.

I glanced up at her. She looked down at me, her face in a pout. Oh that face... it will certainly be my undoing.

Deciding that I had gone as far as I could with my teasing before bodily harm was inflicted upon my person, I slid my finger into the leg hole of shorts. She wasn't wearing any underwear. I felt my member stiffen as I traced along her slick folds. She squirmed slightly from my touch. I rubbed my finger up and down, felling around for that special spot. I heard her breathing quicken as I touched her. Then suddenly I felt it.

Her back arched off the ground, and a subtle moan escaped her lips. I continued to rub the small nub between her folds. She writhed, her breathing becoming heavier and moans come out between breaths. I stopped rubbing briefly to pull down her shorts.

I took a moment to admire her. Before me laid an angel that had fallen from the heavens, as nude as the day she was born. How did I get so lucky? Her face turned bright red again. I smiled at her. Instead of reassuring, I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her to me. I held her tightly to me as stood and carried her to the bed laying her gently onto the bed.

My hand traced down her body, coming to rest just above her mound.

"I love you, Bella, with every portion of my heart." I softly whispered in her ear.

I began again where I had left off. I slid my finger between her again and began to rub gently. Her back arched into me as I increased my pace. Her moans became louder, her arms clutching around me. I snaked my hand under her and sat up, pulling her with me. I rested my head on her shoulder, listening to every breath that escaped her lips. Her head rolled forward and laid on mine.

Experimenting more, I dipped my finger into her briefly. Her head flew up and as she gasped in pleasure. It lulled back as I continued to rub her. Then I did it again. She moaned loudly and I drew my finger out, then slid it back in, in and out, in and out.

Her arms held me tighter as I continued to pump my fingers in and out of her. I added a second finger and was rewarded with her pleasurable gasp. Her hips began bucking against my hand. Her moans turned into whimpers as she tightened her hold on my. I could feel her tightening around my fingers. I held her tighter as she let out a loud cry.

She went limp in my arms, her breathing coming out in hard pants. I laid her back, my lips tasting her neck, lips, and chest. I propped myself onto my elbows to look at her. Her eyes were hooded, and her face was flushed. I softly kissed her over heated cheeks.

"Bella," I whispered softly, "I don't want to get lost and this beautiful moment and have you regret anything." I pulled back looking into her eyes. They were wide now with surprise and confusion.

She shook her head, "Why would I regret this?" She traced her hand along my side, up my chest, and rested it on my shoulder.

I shrugged slightly, "I guess I'm still waiting for something to drive you away from me." I placed my forehead against hers, "I guess I'm afraid."

I closed my eyes. When it came to strength and speed, I was always there saving her, but when it came to emotions, she was always the one supporting me. I felt her hand on my cheek. She was silent until I opened my eyes.

"Listen Edward," Her expression was soft, yet stern, "We have been through everything together. After all this, you are stuck with me." She smiled slightly. I returned the smile, "There is nothing you could do that would make me run away, ever." She brought my forehead to hers again, "I know I love you. That's all that matters. The rest, we can figure out."

I stayed still, my eyes closed again. She was so sure of us, even after everything we had been through, she was so sure. I wished I could be, but the unknown scared me. It always has. I had been able to mostly keep it in check, what with Alice's visions and my own mind reading, but with Bella, nothing was ever certain. Though on the "normal day" she was weaker, more fragile, I was scared shitless of Bella.

I was pulled out of my mind as I felt her hand run down my chest. I sucked air through my teeth as she gently grabbed hold of me. I opened my eyes slightly to look at her; her eyes were hooded and dark with lust.

"No more talking..." She whispered then captured my lips with hers. Her tongue traced the contour of my lower lip as I opened my mouth for her. She began to pull me towards her. Suddenly I was lost lust again.

I replaced her hand as my tip grazed her folds lightly. I glanced up at her, still slightly skeptical, but when she smiled warmly at me confidence filled me. I loved her and she loved me. This was right. It was what I wanted and though I doubted it, it was what she wanted as well. With a deep breath I thrust my hips forward.

I didn't completely expect her reaction. Her back arched into, her body tensed, her face displayed pure pain. My eyes widened in horror. Even human I was dangerous to her.

"I'm, I'm sorry." I began to panic. I tried to pull away as quickly as possible, but she grabbed my shoulders holding me in place. I looked down on her. Her eyes were closed.

She opened them slightly, "I'm alright." I felt her muscles relax.

"But..." I began, but she silenced me by placing two fingers on my lips. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, holding herself to me.

I sighed. Seeing as I certainly had none in this situation, I began to feed off of her confidence. I pulled my hips away from her slowly, and then slowly inserted myself. A small groan escaped her lips as she held me tighter. She felt so good around me and yet I felt so horrible that I was so pleasured while she was in pain, but I completely trusted her and continued slowly pushing against her.

Soon her groans turned into sounds of pleasure as she loosened her grip on me and laid back. I hesitated causing her to open her eyes. She looked at me, question filling her expression.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I whispered. She nodded, pushing a piece of hair out of my face only for it to fall right back into place. She smiled, her eyes shifting over to mine.

Her smile faded slightly and she looked through my eyes to what seemed like me soul. Then she whispered, "Make love to me Edward."

Though her request was barely audible it was strong. I knew instantly that this was right, that she and I both desired each other the same way.

My lips crushed against hers as giving into my lust as I thrust inside of her again. She gasped against around my mouth. Her gasp turned into a moan as I pulled out slowly, her legs wrapping around my waist.

Being fueled by pure passion, I rolled, holding her tight to my body, and settled her on top of me. She pushed herself up, allowing me to guide her hips as she bounced up and down. Her head lulled back and she moaned louder, enjoying the new position.

I pulled myself up, holding her tight to my body while my lips latched on to her nipple. Her head snapped forward, her fingers wrapping themselves into my hair. Her lips found mine and began kissing me urgently.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, lifting her up with me. I pressed her back against the far wall. Her body glistened slightly with the thin layer of sweat. It made me want her even more.

With her arms wrapped around me, I pounded into her, her breath becoming out in harder pants.

"Oh god," she moaned. I could tell her climax was coming fast. I bent forward, kissing and nipping at her neck. She let her head roll to the side so I had better access.

As her moans grew louder, moved faster, harder, into her. I felt her tightened around me as she screamed, "Fffff-uck!" Her climax caused me to reach my own. I released inside of her, both of us collapsing against the wall, our breathing uneven and heavy.

I snaked my arms around her waist, holding her to me, as I stumbled back to the bed. I flopped down heavily, holding her close as our breathing and heart rates returned to normal.

Neither of us said anything; then again, we didn't need to. The moment was perfect in its silence.

Wrapped in each other's arms we lay listening to the beautiful song of our hearts.

_A/N: So what did you think? Reviews are always welcome. Next chapter will be relationship fluff... blah blah blah... I'm thinking about another lemon when he turns back. But I don't know where and stuff... tell me your darkest ExB fantasy and I might just include it ^_^_

_Tons of love_

_~Whispering Ember_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Yeah so I know this took forever... It was a weird chapter to write for me... idk... BUT here it is now and I have half of the next chapter written so that one shouldn't take so long. _

_Again thank you sooooo much for the awesome reviews, you inspire me to write and give me such great ideas to include. Something good is on the horizon... just sayin'... XP_

_Enjoy!_

We lay on her bed, our bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces. The full moon shined down shining through the window was the only source of illumination in the room. It bleached the pale green walls into a dull grey.

My fingers traced a circuit on her skin, up her shoulder, to her elbow, then back again. Her soft skin felt warm against mine, natural. My skin did not raise goose bumps on hers. Us lying together was perfect.

Natural...

Easy...

She stirred slightly, nuzzling closer into the nape of my neck then sighed.

"This is how it's supposed to be..." I whispered, mostly addressing myself.

"What?" She replied just as softly. Propping herself on to her elbow, she gazed into my eyes. I shrugged my eyes wandering to the ceiling. Silence fell between us as I felt her eyes on my face. She waited for me to continue.

I sighed, "This." I held her tighter to illustrate my point, "This natural feeling." My gaze shifted back to her, "The way I hold you, the way I kiss you, everything. Everything should be this simple, this easy." I ran my fingers through her hair, "I should be able to do all these things without the thought of accidentally killing you. I just wish—"

"Stop." Her eyes were closed now and I could tell I had upset her.

"Bella..." I whispered, "If I were human everything would be just like this. Perfect and right."

"If you were human we wouldn't have found each other." She was staring into my eyes, her chocolate orbs intense. I was taken back by her response.

"What?"

"If you were human we would have never met," She repeated, "Think about it Edward,: Her voice was low as she spoke, "If you were still human you would have died way back in the 1900's."

I opened my mouth to object but she continued, "Even if you were born in this time, I don't think you would have ever noticed me." I raised my eyebrow, "It was the scent of my blood and the fact you couldn't read my mind that attracted you to me in the first place."

I shook my head denying the very idea, "Everyone..." She hesitated taking a deep breath, "Everyone looks for something special in their partner."

"Bella..."

"Please let me finish." I sighed as she gathered her thoughts, "Everyone looks for something special," Her eyes wandered up to mine, "And I'm so normal that I really don't fit somewhere."

"No, Bella,"

"No, Edward it's true, and I've accepted it." Her eyes wandered to the ceiling, "It's ironic really. Everyone tries to act normal so they can find a place where they belong, and yet someone who is truly normal is considered an outcast." She laughed quietly to herself, but there was no humor in her voice.

She lightly touched my cheek, "It took someone more than average to see me. To see why I was special."

She brushed a piece of hair out of my face with her hand, then let it rest against my cheek again, "I can't begin to tell you how grateful and lucky I am that you are a vampire. Even when things go wrong, I'm so thankful for who and what you are. And though this was an interesting experience that I won't ever forget, I want nothing more than to have back the man I fell in love with who's meant to live on for eternity," She smiled slightly, "and I want be right next to him. Even if that means I have to change myself in the process."

She smiled at me, "I'm a very selfish person. And one life time isn't enough for me." She laid her head against my chest, "The thought of you not existing one day is more than I can bear. But this is why I want to become like you." I felt her arms tighten around me, "I love you."

I felt the corner of my lips lift slightly as my arms pulled her closer. I sighed. In her own way, she was right. Though I refused to believe that she was average, we may not have ever found each other if I was never changed.

My finger traced the circuit on her arm again as she yawned. Against my will, I felt myself into air, yawning as well.

I pressed my face into her hair, kissing her lightly, "I love you too." My lids began to feel heavy. It was becoming harder and harder to keep them open. My breathing began coming out evenly as my entire body began to relax. Suddenly my eyes closed and I drifted into blackness.

_The sun shown down onto my face; it felt warm against my skin. I sighed in contentment. It was so peaceful, perfect. The only thing I could think of to make this moment better was..._

_"Edward?" I sat up at the sound of my name. I was in the middle of the meadow again, the forest surrounding me on all sides. My eyes scanned the trees for the owner of that beautiful voice._

_There she stood at the edge of the meadow. She wore a bright, white gown that cascaded down her body and came to rest at her feet. The fabric was wispy and transparent enough to see the curves of her body._

_"Edward?" She reached out for me, her hair and dress blew in the breeze._

_I furrowed my brow. Why was she standing there? The look on her face was worried, almost afraid of me. She continued to stare at me. I lifted my hand, motioning for her to joining me, but she didn't move. Her expression did not change._

_White flecks filled my vision. It shifted as they became more frequent. One fell into my hand and quickly melted. It was snowing? I glanced up. The sun was still out._

_I looked across the field to her again. This time she was smiling, as she stepped out of the shadows into the sun._

_"Bella..." I gasped. The sun danced off of her like millions of diamonds were imbedded right beneath the surface. It sparkled much like my own._

_She took my outstretched hand, pulling me up to my feet. She looked into my eyes. Her once chocolate irises were now a soft golden color. She touched of face, her hand feather light against my cheek._

_"I love you, Bella." I whispered. I glanced up as the snow fell faster and harder. The temperature was dropping by the second. I began to shiver._

_The meadow around us began to fade to black, the bright white snow the only back drap. Soon she began to fade as well._

_"Bella?"_

_There I stood alone, with nothing but blackness. I could see nothing; hear nothing. _

I opened my eyes.

No longer in the beautiful lush meadow, I found myself in the bedroom with pale green walls. It took me a moment to remember I had fallen asleep in Bella's room.

...Fallen... asleep?

That meant I'd just dreamt. I dreamt of Bella being... Thought it pained me to admit this, Bella was meant to be like I was; there was no avoiding that reality. But I couldn't do it... I couldn't take her life away, destroy her soul.

I looked over towards her. She was sleeping soundly, a hint of a smile on her lips. Her body was so warm against mine, almost hot, like fire.

My eyes wandered to my arm that supported Bella's head. It was so pale compared to hers. My hand flew up to my chest, an instantaneous movement. The heart beat I had become so accustom to had silenced.

I was a vampire again. Suddenly I became very away of every part of my body that was intertwined with hers. Everywhere her bare, fragile flesh touched mine...

I was up in a flash, another instantaneous movement, and pulled pants on.

"Edward?" Bella yawned.

My back was turned to her. I glanced over my shoulder. She was in the process of sitting up. The lavender blanket fell from its place exposing her bare chest. I stared greedily as she rubbed her eye.

"What are you doing?" She squinted through the darkness.

I looked away from her, focusing on the clock instead. Bella sitting before me, nude with her hair tossed from slumber was enough to break my control. It was 6:14 am. It took all of my will to turn from her again.

"M-maybe you should get dressed," I swallowed, "I'll uh... be down stairs."

_A/N:Sooo... hit miss? Tell me what you think. I really do like any comments... Short ones... long detailed ones (my favorite)... ones with what you would like to get out of this story. Hit me up! If I don't reply I'm sorry, I'm preparing a bunch of art work to show off at a con W00T! But yeah, hit me up! _

_~Whispering Ember_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So I know this is long over due and I have no other excuse than adulthood is a bitch! Also I just wasn't inspired to write for until now and I managed to write this in two days. So this is the last chapter of Beautiful Green Eyes, but don't worry children there is more to come.

Since I hadn't written in YEARSSSS I thought why not reward my readers with some hardcore citrus? Look out for my sequel its gonna be good ^_^.

I watched his back as he slowly strode out of my room, as if he didn't know exactly where he was going. My gaze stayed on the empty doorway for some time as I felt my brow crease. Shaking the confusion from my head, I threw the covers back and reached for an oversized t-shirt and shorts that had been discarded to the floor. His mood had shifted so drastically since when we fell asleep.

The sun had just barely risen so the house was still dark. Trailing my fingers against the walls I slowly felt my way down the stairs. He wasn't far, so it didn't take very long to find him. He stood in front of the sink, looking out the window. I knew that he felt my approached, but he didn't move even as I wrapped my arms around his torso. He skin was cold and hard, and right.

"Edward?" My voice was so low, so soft that I barely heard it myself, "What's wrong?"

Like ice, his stiffness melted away as he placed his hands on top of mine. I felt his chest expand as he took a deep breath.

"When I woke up this morning all my senses were back to normal." He took another breath, "I was very… aware of you." I shook my head not understanding, "Aware of… all… of you."

I felt my face heat as I lamely replied, "Oh."

A strained laugh left his lips as he turned to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and leaning against the counter, "I…" He glanced above my head staring at the wall as if the words were written there for him to read, "I found it very… difficult to _control_ myself."

I pulled back to look up at him. His eyes were golden again. They made me melt, made me slightly light headed. I leaned against him, my body heating, this time not of embarrassment. My lips curled into a sly smile, "Then don't." I rose up on my tiptoes, nipping at his chin. His lips had flattened to a thin line. I sunk back down to the floor as he unwrapped himself from my hold and walked out of the kitchen. I stared at his back as he stared at the wall. I felt my face flush.

He was shutting me out. I felt so rejected so unwanted. How could he be so cold after last night?

I felt my eyes prick as water began to collect at the rim. My lips mouthed the word, "fuck." As I turned from him trying to wipe the tears before they could fall. But my emotions began to take over. God I felt like such a girl. I wiped away the tears as the fell even faster. I hoped he wouldn't notice. Then all efforts of hiding my crying crumbled. Without giving my body permission to do so, I sniffled.

"Bella?" His voice felt closer than the living room. I began to walk away without answering him when his hands caught my waist. I tried to pull away from him, but I could have been fighting against stone for all the good it would have done me. He spun me around, his face shifting from concern to shock. His hands were instantly on my face wiping away my tears almost as fast as the fell. He shook his head, not understanding my tears.

I tried to pull away from him but he pulled me close, holding me tighter to him, "My god, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He began to rock me back and forth.

I shook my head and pushed away from him. His arms released me as I began to walk towards the stairs. He grabbed my wrist before I got very far.

"Bella, talk to me please."

I spun around. My hair whipped in my face, "You confuse the fuck out of me!" I practically screamed. My outburst caused Edward to take a step back from me, "I know this reaction is completely uncalled for but you have thrown me for a complete loop these past twenty-four hours and I felt so secure and close to you last night. Now…" I threw my hands up, "It's like you don't even want me." I wiped away the useless tears, "I know I'm overreacting, but…" I let my sentence hang in the air unfinished as I pulled my hand out of his grasp. He let me go, only long enough to grab my shoulders and pull me against his chest.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think… I didn't want to hurt your feelings." He buried his face in my neck, "I just… I'm so afraid Bella." He pulled back to look into my eyes, "When I'm with you like that my mind is so jumbled and I can't focus." He shook his head, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself I if ever hurt you." He rested his forehead against mine. His eyes squeezed tight as if he had a horrible migraine.

I placed my hands on either side of his face. My touch seemed to relax him as he opened his eyes to look at me.

"I'm sorry for overreacting."

He shook his head, "No, I should have known how all of this would have affected you emotionally." He pulled back.

Tears began to fall down my face again, "Last night was so wonderful, I felt so close to you and still I didn't feel whole." He looked down at me, wiping away my tears with his thumbs, "I didn't feel whole because you weren't yourself."

"Bella, I…"

I continued, "I love you, just like this." I pressed my lips against his, " I only want you as you are. As you are supposed to be."

I pressed my lips against his again, holding him to until he responded. His lips moved with mine, slowly, gently. His arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. My breath began to quicken as I knotted my fingers into his hair. I felt his breath coming out in huffs as he opened his mouth, sliding his tongue along my top lip.

Before I realized it he had lifted me off the floor and placed me against the wall. He was everywhere. His hands running up the front of my body as my tongue fought with his. He began pulling at my shirt as my hips grinded against his. I felt his bulge press against me as he tore through the front of my shirt. He reared back, looking at my bare chest. This time I didn't blush or shy away I only ran my fingers through his hair and smiled. Edward buried his face in my hair again after placing his hands on either side of my head.

"I'm… I'm sorry… I…" He placed his hands on my thighs, backing away to place me back on the floor. Before he could do so, I wrapped my legs around him, clinging to him.

I saw him bite his lip as my hips grinded against him again, "Please." I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck, "Oh, god please don't stop."

His hands began to loosen on my thighs as his hands began to run up my body again. As he gaze wandered down my body I could see the inner battle as he warred with his morals and his hard on.

With a frustrated growl, he pulled me off the wall and placed me on the counter, pulling my shorts down as I placed my hands behind me for balance.

So fast that I couldn't see, he had placed his hand on my sex, teasing the sensitive skin. My breath began coming out faster as he pressed his lips to mine again. At the same time his finger penetrated me causing me to moan against his mouth. Carefully he caught my bottom lip between his teeth and he continued to pound his finger into me, adding another causing my head to roll back.

His lips found my breast as he began to lick and suck as he continued to finger me. My moans began to grow louder and louder until they morphed into screams of pleasure as I climaxed around his fingers.

With my eyes half lidded I pulled my head up to look at him. His eyes were dark and filled with lust. He pulled me closer to the edge of the counter with his right hand as he released himself from his sweat pants with his left with out hesitating he positioned himself and drove into me. I let out a quick cry of pleasure as my head flew back. Grabbing my hips he began to move at a steady rhythm, growling quietly with each thrust.

"Tighter…" I said between gasps, "Harder…" I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, clutching to him, trying to get closer to him so I could take more of him into me.

Wrapping his arms around my back he lifted me placing me on the table, knocking a glass off from yesterday. It shattered to the floor. I could feel the table shifting underneath me as he gripped my thighs.

I could feel myself tensing. My hips bucking against his, I ached for release. My fingers wrapped around the table clothe as I began to reach my end. From the sounds from him I could sense he was reaching his climax as well. He began to thrust faster, grip my waist tighter until with a loud groan he came.

My screams echoed off the walls as I came as well. He collapsed on top of me, holding himself up on his elbows so that I felt none of his weight. His face was nuzzled into my hair. His breathing was slow and deep, almost like he was sleeping. I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply, taking in his scent of sunshine and winter air.

I felt him pull back from me. He took his hand off my leg then replaced it gently in the same spot. I opened my eyes and looked down at him. His brow was furrowed as he looked down at what seemed to be my stomach.

"Edward?" He looked up at me, smiling, but not enough to reach his eyes, "What's wrong?"

He leaned forward placing a soft kiss on my forehead, "Happy eighteenth birthday."

A/N: So yeah this takes place between twilight and new moon. The sequel will be my take on the new moon portion and with any luck the first chapter should be out within this week or the next. Thank you so much for reading and commenting on this. I love you all so much you don't even know. Please excuse my lateness on my updates. Any of you "adults" out there reading this know what the hell I'm talking about. TOODLES!

~Whispering Ember


End file.
